


What They Like

by AmericanDude



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a literal fucking machine, im so sorry, there is a dildo attached to a motor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has an idea and Alfred enjoys himself a lot more than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Like

**Author's Note:**

> get ready to sin

Alfred was on his hands and knees, and though it was a sight Al had seen many, many times, it was one he would never grow tired of. The large machine he’d positioned behind his sweet was a bonus to the scene, and Alfred’s cute, nervous face peeking back made Al love it all the more.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Alfred mumbled, fingers tracing absent patterns into the sheets as he took an unsteady glance back at the fucking machine they'd hooked up prior.

"Of course, darlin'. I've used it before, and I'd never want to hurt you," Al soothed, leaning over his boytoy and pressing a firm kiss to the back of his neck, hands smoothing down him to give his ass a little encouraging pat, urging him to get into position. "If it's too much, just say the word and I'll turn it off."

Alfred nodded and let his head drop to the pillow, shifting his legs open just as Al had wanted, and he looked perfect, good enough to eat. He'd already been stretched- Al had had fun with that earlier, finger fucking Alfred through his first orgasm of the day, leaving him in a gasping, trembling pile on the bed. That'd been when he'd proposed they try something new- and Alfred was eager, dazed from his orgasm; so of course it'd been a yes. Once he'd came down from his high he'd been a little more reserved, but Al had easily re-convinced him with some dirty whispers into his ear.

(What could he say? He had a way with words, and Alfred was a ready listener.)

Al grabbed onto Alfred's legs and pulled him back a few inches, double checking to make sure the dildo was lined up and wouldn’t go in at a bad angle. Once everything looked alright, he coated the thing in lube; entertaining himself with watching Alfred squirm impatiently while he waited. "Ready, sweet stuff?" he asked, pressing the tip of the dildo up against Alfred's hole; reaching back to rest his hand on the switch for when he got the affirmative.

"As I'll ever be," Alfred mumbled into his pillow, shifting his legs open a bit farther. With a smile Al flipped the machine on low, guiding the dildo inside as it moved forward so the entrance was smooth and dropping his hand to Alfred’s calf once it was inside to give him a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Alfred let out a low moan, arching his back to tilt his hips just right- a small whine forcing it’s way out as he got the angle perfect. He leaned low on his knees, fists balled into the sheets as the machine whirred on behind him; he was so used to someone pausing to let him adjust, but the thing just kept _going_ , and it was intense.

Al, meanwhile, sat back and enjoyed the show. It was interesting to see how Alfred looked being thoroughly fucked, without the distraction of doing it himself. He had the best view in the house for it, too. "How's it feel, babe?" he breathed, reaching down to squeeze his own, much more neglected dick, still very much inside his tight skinny jeans. (He'd taken his shirt off during their first round- and never bothered to remove his pants, since he'd been more focused on pleasing Alfred. But now it was starting to catch up to him- as if it hadn’t before, but it was really starting to hurt)

"I- It's- ah," Alfred breathed, biting down tightly on his bottom lip. As embarrassing as it was, there was something incredibly hot about Al watching him so closely- and his body was tingling from the feeling of those hot red eyes burning into him. "More," he pleaded, looking back to Al and giving him one of those puppy dog looks he knew the other couldn’t resist.

Al gladly complied, moving in to adjust the machine settings to see what would make Alfred _really_ purr. He kicked the speed up a couple notches and changed it so the rhythm would be sporadic- something that bore immediate results as Alfred cried out and followed the machine with his body. Al grinned crookedly and reaches out to brush his fingers along Alfred's asscheek, admiring him silently.

He was absolutely smitten with his boyfriend, and it was obvious in every which way you looked at it. From the horrible pet names to expensive dinner outings, he wasn’t sure his adoration could be made any more obvious; except for when they went to bed and he worshiped Alfred’s body like the god he viewed him as, taking those gorgeously sculpted thighs of his and shoving his head between them until he made his lil’ muffin scream in ecstasy.

There was nothing quite like having a literal angel yelling your name in the throes of pleasure, and he was quickly brought down from his avid fantasizing by the real thing, blinking his eyes a time or two to see Alfred shaking, upper-half collapsed on the bed as wild moans spilled slightly muffled into the pillows below.

It turns out that Al’d accidentally turned the speed up, though there were no complaints from either party present. “How are you doin’, sugar?” he asked breathlessly, abandoning his post near the machine switch to crawl down the bed, closer to Alfred’s head. When he got no immediate response, he laced his fingers through Alfred’s hair and lifted his head up, swallowing hard as he was greeted with his boyfriend’s gorgeous sex face. “You enjoyin’ yourself?”

Alfred wasn’t sure how Al expected him to respond through all this, he could barely formulate his own thoughts, let alone a coherent, verbal sentence. “Oh mmmmhgod, Al, yes- god, fuck, yes-” he chanted, voice high and cracking with each impact the dildo had inside of him. “I want you, please, I- I want-” he pleaded, watery eyes blinking open to stare up at Al’s slightly blurred form.

How was Al supposed to say no to that? Especially when the little darlin’ had even said ‘please’. Alfred normally never begged, and Al made sure to categorize the machine into the ‘definite success’ folder of kinks they’d explored together.

Now with the go-ahead, Al reached down and fumbled to get his jeans undone, cursing himself (as he did every time they fucked) at how hard skinny jeans were to get off when you had a boner. He pushed them and his boxers down to mid-thigh after his eventual success, not bothering to undress completely as he moved to kneel in front of Alfred’s face. The poor thing hadn’t even realized Al had moved, too busy wrenching himself back onto the fake dick to notice the very real one just inches from his face.

“Babydoll,” Al cooed, reaching down to cup Alfred’s chin and tilt it up, brushing his thumb across the other’s red, wet lips. “You wanted my dick, yeah?”

Alfred’s tongue slid out to glide over Al’s fingers, making him shudder above him from how sheerly… arousing, that was. To have Alfred fucked well enough that he forgot to be embarrassed when he acted lewd, well; that was one of Al’s absolutely favorite things. And as those lips descended on his cock now that he’d gained Alfred’s attention, swallowing around him and immediately going to work to get him off; Al recounted another of his favorites; Alfred’s passion-filled blowjobs.

Discovering that his sweet little boyfriend had a thing for having his face fucked was one of Al’s favorite memories, in all honesty. There were a lot of things about Alfred that he claimed were his favorite, but he was forreal this time, he promised.

It’d been towards the beginning of their relationship, right after things had taken a turn down sin alley; Alfred had been giving him a blowjob, a rather normal affair with nothing out of the ordinary. He’d done something that sent a spike of pleasure through Al, and in a moment of weakness, he pushed that golden head down all the way onto his dick; almost immediately letting go as soon as he’d realized himself.

He’d apologized, bit and tugged on his lip piercing nervously, hoping that Alfred wouldn’t be angry and refuse to finish him off; but his sweet angel had looked up at him, cheeks aflame and eyes flicking away every second or so out of embarrassment, expression the opposite of angry. It’d taken him a moment to speak, but when he had, it’d been a plea for more; a confession of how he _liked_ when people were forceful, _liked_ when he was forced down and made to choke on dick.

Al had been proud of himself for not cumming on spot, honestly.

He groaned as back in the present, Alfred was proving once again how much he really enjoyed it; moaning loudly around every thrust Al gave him, unsure of which was to force his body so he just trembled in the middle, as spread out as he could be while still supporting himself upright, even if just barely.

“You’re so good, sugar- just like that. You take it so well, dont’cha? Know just how’ta treat me right. That’s what I love about you,” Al praised breathlessly, brushing Alfred’s sweat-sticky bangs out of his eyes, reaching out with his other hand to gently thumb away the overwhelmed tears that had formed. He could tell his sunshine was close; Alfred only got like this when he was absolutely desperate, and he decided to take pity on him, the grip in the other’s hair growing tighter as he put a little more force behind his thrusts, essentially fucking his face just how he knew Alfred loved.

He was rewarded with the gorgeous sight of Alfred coming undone, essentially screaming if not for the dick muffling his many noises. Al quickly pulled his cock free from Alfred’s mouth, still hard and aching as he quickly leaned over to switch the machine off; that intensity was nice during fucking, but it would quickly become uncomfortable after somebody came. He watched Alfred teeter for a moment or two until he fell over, flat onto his face; desperately trying to catch his breath as he came down from that intense orgasm.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Al asked softly, scooping his arms underneath Alfred to roll him over so he could properly breathe. He sat back on his haunches and gave him a moment; he knew how intense that had been, and his own erection could hold on while he made sure Alfred was okay.

“Fuck,” Alfred breathed hoarsely, trying to unsuccessfully lift himself up onto his elbows before flopping lifelessly back down. That had been one of their more intense sessions, and he knew he wouldn’t be walking right for a few days, what with how ruthless a fucking machine could be. “Yeah, I’m- I’m great. You’re the best, I love you-” he babbled on, figuring it was best to stay put this time as he reached for Al’s cock, lazily stroking him off as he explained his love.

Al absolutely adored Alfred’s bedside manor and how adorably affectionate he got afterwards, but sometimes it was just plain conflicting, what with how he was jerking him off while whispering how he loved him. Was that how Alfred felt when Al would whisper in his ear while he fucked him? He’d have to rethink his dirty talking strategy.

After a minute or two Al came, biting down hard on his lip to muffle his rather loud moan. He opened his eyes back up just in time to see Alfred licking his fingers, and, god- how had he gotten so lucky? He quickly rid himself of his clothes, finally, and dropped down next to Alfred, pulling him into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, tenderly coddling him while he checked to make sure nothing had gotten too intense for his sweetness.

Once everything checked out, he decided to let Alfred sleep; the poor guy deserved a rest, at least for a few hours. They could dismantle and move the machine later.

After all, it was only two thirty pm, and they had a dinner date at five.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written more than 2k words for a fic since 2011 when i wrote self insert naruto stories


End file.
